charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Levitação
Levitação é o poder de impulsionar-se magicamente no ar sem o uso de ferramentas ou assistência de outra pessoa ou ser, ou seja, permite erguer o próprio corpo no ar, facilitando uma fuga ou uma luta corpórea com o inimigo. É uma forma fraca de voo e esta é a segunda potência de Phoebe Halliwell, e a primeira potência ativa dela. Este dom foi posteriormente retirado devido a seu abuso de magia, retornando alguns anos depois. Com esse poder, as técnicas de artes marciais de Phoebe ficaram mais eficientes. Entretanto, como os efeitos especiais para simular a levitação tinham um custo elevado, ela teve seu uso bastante limitado na série. Controle Quando Phoebe recebeu pela primeira vez esta habilidade ela foi incapaz temporariamente de controlá-lo, como este poder era novo para ela. Phoebe não poderia deslizar através do ar, sem assistência, como quando Prue usou sua telecinese para impulsionar Phoebe através do ar. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio Once Upon A Time.. Phoebe ativa esse poder levantando os braços no ar, ele é usado principalmente para evitar ataques demoníacos ou misturado com suas habilidades de artes marciais, também é usado para fins de meditação. A usuária mais notável deste poder, Phoebe Halliwell, usa Levitação mais eficientemente chutando Piper e uma fúria de uma só vez e levitado ainda por maiores distancias na horizontal''Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio Hell Hath No Fury., porém Phoebe ja treinava artes marciais há anos, sendo esta apenas a primeira vez em que ela combina seu poder de levitação e suas habilidades em luta. Phoebe continua usando suas habilidade mais defensivamente, como para esquivar de ataques demoníacos''Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio We're off to see the Wizard., a partir dai Phoebe usa cada vez menos seu poder de forma ativa, preferindo usa-lo apenas se necessário. Seu poder também reforça sua habilidades de luta, vemos Phoebe combater, sem poderes, um dêmonio Impostor, ao receber seus poderes de volta ela chuta o demonio para o outro lado da sala''Como visto na 5ª Temporada, no episódio The importace of being phoebe., reforçando assim a hipótese que seu poder de levitação amplia sua força física. Esta hipótese tem fundamentos no fato de que para levitar deve-se exercer algum tipo de força mágica de seu corpo para o chão, fazendo assim que Phoebe possa levitar no ar, então se Phoebe canalizar esta força em seus pés é provável que ela possa aprimorar seus golpes fortalecendo-os, ou seja, transferindo a força necessariam para levitar para seus golpes. 1226332_s_(4).gif 1226863_s.gif 1226332_s_(5).gif 1226332_s_(3).gif 1226332_s_(2).gif 1226332_s_(6).gif PhoebeLevitateKickFurie.gif PhoebeLevitateKickFurie2.gif Levitation_01.gif Tipos de Levitação Normal thumb|350px A levitação inicialmente pode apenas levantar o usuario na vetical, evoluindo posteriormente para levitar na horizontal e com mais controle. A Levitação também pode ser usado em lutas, e é muito útil, porque ele torna o usuário mais hábil. Phoebe usa Levitação tanto na defensiva quanto na ofensiva, como por exemplo desviando-se de poderes mágicos, como Bolas de energia, e também usa para atacar feiticeiros e demônios ampliando as suas habilidades em artes marciais. Apesar da levitação ser um poder independente, na serie é mostrado que o poder de levitação de Phoebe é uma evolução de seu poder de premonição. A explicação seria que o seu poder, em teoria, "levanta-la" contra a sua vontade, como disse a Prue no episódio ''Love Hurt: "É como se eu estivesse sendo puxado contra a minha vontade", basicamente seria como se a energia psiquica necessaria para ter uma premonição a "elevasse" fazendo com que ele pude-se desafiar a gravidade no plano físico. Também é levitando que Phoebe recebe uma visão mais clara do seu entorno, o que tornaria mais lógico que a levitação seja um avanço de seus poderes. No entanto, nunca é elaborado na série os verdadeiros motivos. Ascenção Ascensão é a habilidade de levantar-se do chão depois de ter caido. Este poder é possuido pela maioria dos demônios, como a Fonte de Todo o Mal. Phoebe também usa este poder após da Fonte atacar as irmãs na casa, Charmed and Dangerous, Phoebe levitou na horizontal e chutou a fonte, ela previne-se de seguida, caindo no chão e ascendendo-se imediatamente. Levitação Projetiva thumb|left Este poder consiste em levitar projetivamente seu alvo ao invés de apenas puxa-lo para cima. Na segunda temporada o futuro eu de Phoebe pode levitar e levitar projetivamente o seu alvo, esta é a primeira vez que este poder é mostrado na serie''Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio Morality Bites., ja na terceira temporada as irmãs Halliwell enfrentam um feiticeiro familiar que roubou os poderes de sua bruxa thumbusando este poder o bruxo pode levitar outros objetos e pessoas ao seu redor, no entanto, não se sabe se ele podia levitar a si mesmo''Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio Pre-Witched.. Phoebe apresenta alevitação projetiva apenas na 6ª Temporada em Forget Me Not... e Love Is a Witch, nestas duas ocasiões Phoebe levitou um apresentador de televisão e na outra levitou o travesseiro em que ela estava sentada ao meditar.thumb|left A utilidade deste poder esta no fato de que o usuário não precisa fazer nenhum esforço fisico para levitar outras pessoas ou objetos com ele, se este poder evoluir posteriormente para voo, é provável que outras pessoas também possam voar com o usuário devido a "aura projetiva" da levitação, também seria possível levitar outras pessoas e objetos apenas apontando para eles, ou simplesmente com a força da mente, tornando-se um poder muito parecido com a telecinese, apesar de não ser conhecido se Phoebe tem essa habilidade. Levitação Telecinética thumb|250px Na 3 ª temporada Prue foi vista levitando telecineticamente várias vezes, ela ativava esta habilidade através de seu poder de Telecinese. Inicialmente Prue era a encantada com poder ativo mais forte, não necessitando assim possuir um conhecimento em lutas, indo em contra a lógica Prue decide aprender artes marciais, como phoebe na 1ª temporada, ela então se torna uma excelente lutadora, não apenas pelo seu conhecimento de luta, mais também pelos seu golpes bem executados. Billie aparentemente também possui este poder, ela foi vista varias vezes ampliando suas habilidades de luta. Avanço Levitação Avançada thumb|320px Um exemplo deste poder foi quando Phoebe foi para o limbo resgatar Piper''Como Visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio Enter The Demon., ela usou sua levitação para realizar façanhas extraordinárias aéreas, incluindo levitar para fora do limbo e retornar à Terra. Simplificando, a levitação pode avançar permitindo que um usuário possa desafiar a gravidade levitando a grandes alturas, mas diferente de voo que permite que o usuario mova-se livremente com dominio completo de altura e velocidade, levitação avançada é uma forma mais limitada, permitindo apenas que seja possível aumentar o campo de visão e aprimorar golpes, é possivel também que a levitação avançada aumente a força do usuário uma vez que mesmo sem ela Phoebe é capaz de faze-lo. Voo thumb|320px|left Este poder possivelmente avança para vôo, dependendo da situação que o utilizador está. Quando Phoebe foi reduzida a cinco centímetros por Gammill , ela foi capaz de impulsionar-se o suficiente para voar''Como Visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio Size Matters., Phoebe diz que ela "está tão leve que pode voar", sugerindo que seu poder de levitação tem alguma ligação com o peso do usuário. A habilidade de voo foi mostrada na serie quando Phoebe acidentalmente "roubou" os poderes de um dragão fazendo um pedido, é mostrado também que o poder aumenta sua força, pois Phoebe consegue levanta-lo com apenas uma mão aparentando não fazer nenhum esforço. Usuários Bruxas Phoebe Halliwell thumb|200px| A primeira que vez vemos Phoebe levitar, foi em "The Honeymoon's Over", quando ela acidentalmente levanta seus braços e levita. Ela primeiramente fica assustadas, igual Prue que também estava presente. Phoebe fica feliz, com o ganho de uma primeira potência ativa. Em "Once Upon a Time", Phoebe aprende a como levitar, mas descobre que com mais treino poderia ir para frente. Nesse episódio, é visto Prue movê-la telecinéticamente para frente, e salvar a gaiola onde estava presa uma fada. Mas ela aprende a deslizar em episódio mais tardes, como em "Power Outage", quando levitou e deslizou até Belthazor, chutando-o. thumb|200px|left Em episódio futuros, ela aprende que pode usar levitação ofensivamente, podendo então chutar demônios, e se defender de ataques mágicos. Com isso, Phoebe aumentou seus reflexos, e sua agilidade. Ela desenvove seus poderes ao ponto deslizar a pequenas distância como mostrado em episódios da 4ª Temporada. Durante ao longo das vezes em que usou seus poderes mais tarde, vemos Phoebe progredindo, combinando sua habilidade de levitação e com suas artes marciais. Ela também aprende a usar levitação projetiva, podendo levitar projetivamente seu alvo ao invés de apenas puxá-lo para cima. Apenas nos quadrinhos que vemos a total progressão da levitação, uma vez que nos quadrinho não há limitação orçamentaria para efeitos. Prue Halliwell thumb|200px Ela foi a primeira da serie a apresentar a habilidade de levitação telecinetica, ela ativa esta habilidade através do seu poder de telecinese, desafiando assim a gravidade, e permitindo assim ampliar as suas habilidades em lutas, este poder a tornou tão boa lutadora quanto Phoebe, apesar de Prue não ter tido tanto treinamento, sua habilidade a ajudou muito a lutar melhor. Prue usou esta habilidade diversas vezes na 3ª temporada, tanto passiva quanto ativamente. Billie Jenkins thumb|200px|left Com o surgimento de Billie na 8ª temporada, o poder de levitação telecinetica, morto na 3ª temporada com a morte de Prue, ressurgiu de uma forma ainda mais elaborada e bastante parecida com a levitação normal. Billie usou este poder basicamente para ampliar suas habilidades de luta, tornando-se uma eximia lutadora. Em diversos episódios da 8ª temporada vemos Billie desafiar a gravidade com acrobacias marciais e golpes aéreos impressionantes, impossiveis de se fazer sem auxilio mágico, apesar de não ser conhecido se Billie tinha algum treinamento marcial, como Prue tinha. P. Bowen thumb|200px Ela foi uma bruxa extremamente poderosa, ainda mais devido à sua herança Warrene, possivelmente seu primeiro nome seja Phoebe. Uma vida passada de Prue Halliwell morta em algum momento de 1970 para que sua alma reencarnar-se em Prue. Além de seu poder de Criocinese, é possível que ela possua também o poder de levitação, pois em uma luta com sua prima, P. Russel, ela aparentemente levita e a chuta, fazendo-a cair, também seria possivel que ela estivesse usando telecinese, como Prue fazia, utilizando levitação telecinetica para aumentar seus golpes e torna-los mais fortes. Sigmund thumb|200px|left Foi um personagem durante a 6 ª temporada de Charmed . Ele era um bruxo que trabalhava na Escola de Magia de Gideon. Enquanto o Ancião Gideon foi diretor, ele assumindo o papel de seu assistente e continuou a ensinar a sua própria categoria, possivelmente levitação ou outro ramo da bruxaria. Como um bruxo , Sigmund possuía os poderes básicos de Vidência , Preparar Poções e Conjuração . Ele também possuía os dons da levitação e a capacidade de Pairar, apesar de apenas Leo ter demonstrado essa capacidade de Pairar, não se sabe se todos os guardiões de luz tem essa habilidade . Demônios Fonte thumb|200px A fonte é a pura e concentrada essência do mal, que já possuiu os corpos de numerosos demônios ao longo dos séculos, quando o seu corpo demoníaco é vencido, a essência é transferido para outra entidade do mal. É uns dos demônios mais poderosos mostrados na serie, sendo preciso chamar todas as ancestrais das Halliwell para poder ter poder suficiente para derrota-lo. Ele usava o aspecto de ascensão basicamente levantando-se quase que automaticamente após uma queda, este poder foi bastante usado na 4ª temporada, principalmente pelo fato de ser nocauteado pelas irmãs. Sirk thumb|200px|left Meio-demônio que pretendia matar toda a sua família para tornar-se um demônio completo. Sirk ganhou esses poderes por matar seus parentes mortais, não se sabe quais são seus poderes, sabe-se apenas que ele possui a capacidade de lançar bolas de energia , bolas de fogo e Brilhar, entre muitas outras demonstradas por ele, ele quase conseguiu tornar-se um demonio completo, mais foi impedido pelas encantadas. Ele demonstrou sua habilidade de ascensão após Piper explodir e lança-lo longe, Sirk então ascende imediatamente e lança uma bola de fogo em Paige que orbita ela de volta para ele. Katya thumb|200px Uma poderosa demônio de nível superior derrotada por Paige na 7ª temporada. Sua levitação é mostrada quando ela levita e chuta Nina, a guardiã da caixa de pandora, e quando Nina lança uma explosão de energia contra ela, que levita e evita assim ser laçada contra uma cerca, levitando de volta para o chão. Sua abrangência levitativa é a unica na serie inteira a se assemelhar com a potência de Phoebe, uma vez que a maioria dos usuários usa principalmente o aspecto da ascensão. Katya foi o único demônio a possuir a levitação Normal. Shadow thumb|200px|left Um bruxo familiar que roubou os poderes de sua bruxa, Ariel, para poder tornar-se Imortal. Além do poder de levitação Projetiva que ele adquiriu de seu proprietário, Shadow possuía o poder de se teletransportar, também é possível que ele tenha mantido as suas competências familiares como: detecção do mal, intuição encantada , agilidade e a capacidade de falar com gatos. Shadow usa seus poderes para levitar objetos e pessoas ao seu redor, não se sabe ao certo se ele poderia levitar a si mesmo, contudo ele foi capaz de levitar objetos e até mesmo pessoas, levando a crer que ele poderia levitar a si mesmo. Outros An Ling thumb|200px A filha e aprendiz do Mestre zen, escolhida para substituir seu pai após a sua morte. An Ling demonstra habilidades avançadas de artes marciais e as habilidades de luta com espadas, assim como a habilidade de levitar, ela também é imune a o poder de Piper de congelamento. Presumivelmente Um Ling foi ensinado todas essas habilidades por seu pai. Ela utiliza a levitação para aumentar as suas habilidades em artes marciais, da mesma forma que Phobe faz, e também para sair do limbo e voltar para a terra. Yen Lo thumb|200px|left Ex-aprendiz do Mestre zen, voltou-se para o mal após a filha do mestre ser escolhida para substitui-lo ao invés dele. Seu principal problema era o fato de achar que o Mestre Zen só havia escolhido An Ling por causa dela ser sua filha. Suas poderes incluíam a capacidade de levitar e ter sentidos realçados. Com Limbo sempre ao alcance de Yen Lo, Ele arquitetou um plano que seria verdadeiramente mau. Depois de matar o mestre Zen, Yen Lo planejava atacar e muitos mais iguais. No limbo ele demonstra sua habilidade levitando livremente, levitando para voltar para a terra e também usa para ajuda-lo no combate. Vinceres thumb|200px| Vinceres foi um demônio de nivel superior, que era imortal, e praticamente invencivel. Em 1996, ele atacou o Padre Thomas, e ele colocou suas mãos sobre o peito de Vinceres, que acidentalmente fez com que ele tivesse seus poderes tranferidos, assim, Vinceres foi amaldiçoado. Vinceres, com a ajuda de Belthazor, enganou Prue, já que ela lançou um feitiço para livrá-lo do seu dom indesejado de empatia, portanto, libertando-o da tremenda dor emocional que havia sido paralisando-o. Vinceres mostrou ser capaz de usar levitação, usando o aspecto de ascensão, quando Prue começou a atacá-lo, e deu um chute nele, por causa de seus poderes aumentados, e ele levantou-se magicamente. Notas thumb|250px|Ultima levitação de Phoebe durante a série. * Apesar de Phoebe ter sempre desejado um poder ativo, ela não pareceu muito entusiasmada quando recebeu esse poder. Ela também não o usou com muita freqüência. Ela usou este poder mais notavelmente durante a 4ª Temporada , principalmente por causa da morte de Prue, dos poderes de Piper estarem instáveis e os poderes de Paige serem inexperientes. Ela raramente usou nas temporadas posteriores. * Phoebe recuperou seu poder de levitação em algum ponto entre "Forever Charmed" e "No Rest for the Wicca". thumb|250px|Prue usando Levitação Telecinética. * Levitação pode ser usado por usuários de telecinese. Esse avanço, é chamado de Levitação Telecinética, onde o usuário usar sua telecinese, para desafiar a gravidade ligeiramente, mas não foi demonstrado que realmente levita um usuário. * Ao longo de todos os sons dos principais poderes (Imobilização Molecular, Combustão Molecular...), Levitação é o único som que permanece o mesmo ao longo da série. É também um dos poucos a não sofre alteração no aspecto físico, sendo sempre necessário levantar os braços para ativa-lo. * Em The Honeymoon's over Phoebe levita pela primeira vez, ja em "Witchstock" é a ultima vez que vemos phoebe levitar na serie. * Este poder, juntamente com seus outros dois poderes ativos, premonição e empatia , foi tirado de Phoebe pelo Tribunal em "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors". Referencias Categoria:Potências Categoria:Potências Warren Categoria:Potências Warren Categoria:Potências de Phoebe Halliwell Categoria:Potências Temporárias de Paige Matthews